Kim Harrington
Kim Harrington is the author of the Sleuth or Dare series. About Kim Kim Harrington is the author of the Clarity series for teens and the Sleuth or Dare series for kids. She lives in Massachusetts with her husband and son. When not writing, she's most likely reading, watching one of her favorite TV shows, or fantasizing about her next vacation. Her first book, Clarity, received a starred review from Publisher's Weekly, was a 2012 ALA Quick Pick for Reluctant Readers, sold to nine countries, and was optioned for television by Warner Brothers. FAQ Q: I want to be a writer. Can you give me any advice? A: I’ve done some posts on my blog about writing, getting an agent, and publishing in general. What’s most important is to keep reading and keep writing! Q: Where do you get your ideas? A: Most ideas come to me in three places: while I’m driving, in the shower, or in bed trying (and failing) to fall asleep. Strange, but true. I’m also influenced by music and true crime/news. Q: How did you find an agent? A: The old fashioned way. I sent query letters. You don’t need to know anyone in publishing or anything like that. I didn’t. I wrote up some advice on how to get an agent on my blog. Q: Are any characters in your books based on people you know? A: Clare and I share a couple quirks and both dabble in the art of sarcasm. But other than that, no. It’s more fun to make everything up. Q: Is there a sequel to Clarity? A: Yes! My second book, Perception, is a sequel to Clarity. Q: How can I get a signed book? A: Two ways. You can attend one of my signings. Or you can get a signed bookplate! Q: Can I interview you? Receive a review copy? etc. A: For interview requests and review requests please contact my publicist. Her info is on my contact page. Thanks! Favorites: Food - pizza Color – purple Word – incredulous Band – Interpol Book – I hate this question because I find it impossible to choose Author – see above TV – Lost (I guess I need a new favorite show) Dessert – yellow birthday cake with traditional icing (none of that whipped crap) Random Facts: - I am a lefty. - My mother is from Ireland and has the coolest accent ever. - I love the smell of coffee, though I hate the taste. - I start every morning with a can of Coke. - I am a Disney World fanatic. I’ve been there 16 times. - I have a very sensitive sense of smell. I once threw up on the sidewalk while walking past a fish market. - I don’t eat seafood (see above). - I love to drink Shirley Temples. - I would love to go on The Price is Right. - I think it’s very funny when people throw up on TV, especially when it’s animated. - I am the pickiest eater on the planet. (From Her Website) Category:People Category:Browse